The purpose of the proposed project is to enhance, through t mechanism provided by the Area Health Education Center Program (AHEC), t health status and, therefore, the quality of life in regions south a west of San Antonio that are presently underserved by providers of heal care and related services. Through its facilities in San Antonio at T University of Texas Health Science Center and cooperating institution the School of Medicine will enter into a formal agreement with advisory boards in the Lower Rio Grande Valley (LRGV) AHEC and South Texas AHEC operate a program of health education that will (a) graduate heal professionals (physicians, dentists, nurses, and allied heal specialists) skilled in delivering health services to the residents of t targeted regions; (b) assess the health manpower needs of the underserved areas; (c) assist the targeted communities in attracting physicians a other health professionals to practice in their region; (d) train health professional students and postgraduates/residents at the targeted communities in practicing community and preventive medicine and promote sound health practices through continuing education; (e) extend continuing education opportunities and technical support to the practicing heal professionals in the area; (f) recruit students for health professions from the educational institutions operating in the targeted areas; and (g) assist in developing a quality library/educational resource area. During Phase I of the program, the first AHEC will be developed and implement in the LRGV region. In year 3, Phase II of the program will see the development of the second AHEC, South Texas AHEC. This latter Center will be developed and established in cooperation with community representatives of the South Texas, Middle Rio Grande, and Alamo regions in the state. Nearly all the counties covered by the two intended AHECs are designated primary care health manpower shortage areas.